


Cornered

by Stray_Lilly



Series: Surrender [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Switch Changbin, Switch Jisung, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: Jisung wants more.So Changbin gives him more.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Series: Surrender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the sequel to Curiosity so please read that first 💕💕💕

Changbin felt the hot spray of water hit his back, but no matter how good it felt and how much it soothed his tension, no shower could ever compare to  _ that _ shower with Jisung.

Every time he stepped into the shower now he saw Jisung leaning against the wall, eyes downcast as he lathered soap onto himself. They hadn’t touched each other; each just watched the other. 

And when they’d towelled off, Changbin had offered to sleep on the couch, but Jisung insisted that they share a bed. “It’s not like we haven’t done that before,” he’d said. So Changbin obliged. Jisung, dressed in one of Changbin’s t-shirts had like always, gravitated towards him, snuggling up against his chest and making it difficult for Changbin to fall asleep. When he did fall asleep, it was the most peaceful sleep he’d had in ages.

Then he woke up in the morning. And he realized that he’d fucked up.

He stepped out of the shower now, grabbing his towel and freezing when he heard the knocks on the door. “Changbin!” Jisung shouted. He’d been stopping by every day for the past week and his shouts had grown increasingly frustrated.

Changbin took his time changing, trying to fight the temptation to give in and let him in. 

“Changbin!”

One last shout, and then silence.

Changbin heaved a sigh of relief, heading over to the living room and flopping down onto the couch. He’d just switched on the TV when he heard a loud thump outside the front door. Startled, he hurried to the door, wrenching it open to find…

“Jisung,” he sighed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

The blonde scowled up at him, his white lab coat draped over his crossed legs. “Sitting in the hallway. Can’t you fucking see?”

Changbin pursed his lips, preparing to shut the door when Jisung leapt to his feet and pushed his way inside. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” He stood stoically with his arms folded He’d left the door open as an indication that he just wanted Jisung to get the fuck out.

“Please,” Jisung’s voice was soft, a plea. “I know I fucked up and –”

“You?” Changbin looked at him incredulously. “I’m the one who agreed to be a guinea pig for my best friend’s sexual fantasies.  _ I’m _ the one who fucked this up.”

Jisung’s jaw lowered slightly, his eyes wide. “Are you – you saying that you regret that night?”

Changbin pressed his lips together. He couldn’t say that he did. He never regretted anything that they did but, “I regret what we did to our friendship.”

“I’m still your best friend.”

“We haven’t talked in two weeks,” Changbin reminded him. “You sure about that?”

Jisung shook his head. “It’ll take more than two weeks of silence to destroy what we built over five years, Binnie.”

“What about five minutes where I whipped out my dick and got on my knees for you? Think that didn’t destroy anything?”

“Not  _ destroy _ ,” Jisung was adamant. “It  _ changed _ things, but it destroyed nothing.”

“Then why’d you leave? Why were you gone when I woke up?” Changbin demanded. “Why wouldn’t you accept my calls? Why wouldn’t you reply to my texts? Why wouldn’t you see me when I stopped by your house? Why?” He was aware that he sounded more hurt than angry but he hoped Jisung wouldn’t notice that.

“I…” Jisung chewed on his lip, and Changbin was momentarily reminded of what his lips felt like, what they tasted like. “I got scared,” he finally admitted, gaze lowered, his feet shifting nervously. “I liked what we did, so much. And it scared me. I didn’t know that I was… bisexual.” He said the word softly, testing it out loud, perhaps for the first time. “And I guess what scared me most was that I didn’t know…” He took a deep breath and raised his gaze to meet Changbin’s, “… I really didn’t know I was attracted to  _ you _ .”

Changbin’s eyes widened at the confession and he stared. Jisung. Attracted to him. A dream.

“I needed a few days to think,” Jisung explained, fidgeting with the buttons on his coat. “But I know I should’ve at least texted you to say that. It’s just… I was afraid that you’d tell me it was all a mistake. And I don’t want to call it a mistake. I’m glad it happened and I want it to happen again.”

“Huh?” Changbin’s jaw dropped, brain unable to process anything he’d just heard except the last six words. “You…?”

Jisung huffed and kicked the door shut. “Yeah, I wanna do it again,” he clarified. “Let’s fuck, Changbin.”

“Fuck,” Changbin swore out loud. “It’s not that simple, Jisung! How often are we going to do this?  _ What _ the fuck is this?”

“The same thing you and Minho have.”

Changbin paled. He could understand how it seemed that way to Jisung. He and Minho fucked but there were no feelings involved. He and Jisung on the other hand… The feelings were there – just very one-sided.

“So why can’t we?” Jisung demanded, his arms folded. But Changbin couldn’t tell him why, not without ruining everything further.

He should deny Jisung.

But Jisung was already undoing his belt buckle.

He should tell him to leave.

But Jisung was already undoing the buttons on his shirt, flicking them open one by one until his half-buttoned shirt hung off his shoulders.

He shouldn’t be thinking of actually going through with this.

Jisung closed the distance between them with three quick strides, and looped his arms around Changbin’s neck. 

But the dark haired male hesitated, his hands clenched at his sides. “Jisung…”

Jisung’s eyes were fixed on Changbin’s lips, his brows furrowed. “Your lips are…” he sighed as if the sight was too much, but didn’t look away. “I just want to…”

“Just want to?” Changbin cocked an eyebrow in question, finally gaining the courage to slip his hands around Jisung’s waist. 

His movement had probably encouraged Jisung, because the younger leaned in closer. And slowly, ever so slowly, took Changbin’s lower lip between his teeth and gave a slight tug before freeing it. 

Changbin’s breath hitched in surprise, and he stared with slightly parted lips. “Oh.”

Jisung huffed out a laugh and a flush of red colored his cheeks. He shuffled forward until the top of his head was pressed against Changbin’s chest and his gaze dropped to the floor between them. “You said you wanted me,” he spoke softly. “The last time, you said you’ve wanted me for a long time.”

Changbin froze, his fingers digging into the fabric of Jisung’s shirt. How had he let that slip? But at least he hadn’t said the other word –  _ the L word _ . He could deal with this.  _ Wanting _ wasn’t bad. “I have,” he admitted. “For a while.”

“Then…” Jisung lifted his head, his gaze imploring, “Show me. Show me everything you’ve wanted to do with me.”

Changbin should say no. This would be more detrimental to him than to Jisung. Jisung could find any other willing guy to fuck around with, but Changbin’s feelings would only intensify and so would the hurt that came along with his one-sided love. Why would he want to damage himself like that? Was the sex worth it?

Jisung unwound his hands from around Changbin’s neck, running his hands down his chest, fingers gripping the hem of his t-shirt. “ _ Changbin _ ,” his name was a breathy whine that slipped from between the younger male’s lips. “ _ Please _ .”

“Fuck,” Changbin swore under his breath, his will to say no lessening with every passing second.

“Really want to,” Jisung murmured against his lips. His tongue darted out, licking Changbin’s lip, and then he pressed their lips together.

His kiss was full and soft, and when his kisses grew fiercer, Changbin’s body began to shudder. He parted his lips for Jisung’s tongue and the younger’s hand wrapped around his nape. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe and when Jisung wrenched his mouth away, Changbin was so hard, he was aching.

Jisung was too. Changbin could feel it with the way Jisung was rubbing against his crotch. His fingers found Changbin’s and he linked them together, stepping back and gesturing over his shoulder. “Show me everything,” he repeated his words from earlier.

But even as Jisung confidently led him to the bedroom, Changbin knew that the inexperienced male wasn’t ready yet – not for everything. 

Inside the bedroom, Jisung began to undo the remaining buttons on his shirt, and Changbin was quick to spot the slight tremble in his fingers as he struggled to undo the last button.

“We don’t have to do this.”

“I  _ want _ to,” Jisung insisted, eyes blazing with defiance. He slipped his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. He began to undo the button on his jeans, but paused as though just remembering something. 

“What is it?” Changbin asked, hoping he decided to back out of this.

“I want to try something,” Jisung chewed on his lip. 

Changbin snorted. “Yeah you want to try too many things.”

“Shut up,” Jisung huffed, mouth twisting into a frown. “The last time you said…”

“What?” Changbin inwardly groaned, wondering what other damning thing he’d said in his sex-crazed frenzy the last time.

“You said that I’m a natural.”

_ Oh _ .

“But I think I can do it better this time.”

_ Oh _ .

He approached Changbin with cautious steps, and when he touched a finger to his crotch, Changbin’s body reacted with a jolt. Jisung chuckled and Changbin’s cheeks began to warm. The younger male slowly pushed down Changbin’s sweatpants and boxers, eyes flickering up to Changbin’s every now and then, and when Changbin’s cock sprang free, both of them inhaled.

“Wait,” Changbin sighed. “Condoms are in the drawer next to the bed.”

Jisung scowled. “But the last time –”

“We didn’t think the last time,” Changbin told him. “We should have.”

“But –”

“Would you fuck a woman without a condom when you know she has casual sex? Would you let her do anything for you without a –”

“Okay, okay,” Jisung relented, sighing in frustration. “I get it.” He made his way to the drawer Changbin had pointed out, returning with a foil packet. “Sit,” he gestured to the bed, adding a belated, “please.”

Changbin’s feet moved of their own accord, and he forced himself onto the edge of the bed, body thrumming with unconstrained excitement for what was to come. He was hard just thinking of those lips on his cock again.

Jisung sank to his knees, Changbin’s legs spread on either side of him. He could feel Jisung’s warm breath on his shaft and he gripped the edge of the bed in anticipation. Jisung rolled the condom onto Changbin’s dick, looking up at him for confirmation.

Changbin nodded, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Even though he remained silent as he watched Jisung swirl his tongue around the head of his cock, tongue running back and forth, his body was practically vibrating with pleasure. 

His hand came down onto Jisung’s hair, brushing it back, feeling the silkiness between his fingers. 

Jisung pulled back and looked up, eyes wide. “Is it okay? You’re quiet.”

“It’s amazing but you didn’t have to fucking stop,” Changbin groaned, his voice hoarse as the intense pleasure betrayed him. Changbin’s dick vanished between Jisung’s lips and the younger began to suck with more vigor. Changbin could no longer hold back a drawn out and low moan. “Damn, you're so talented.”

Jisung moaned at the praise lust-blown pupils staring at up at him. Changbin drew in a breath at the vibrations around his shaft, trying to hold himself together. “Do you like being praised during sex, Sungie?” 

Another moan around his cock, this time longer. Changbin closed his eyes and threw his head back. “You’re so good, Sung.”

He gasped when Jisung took him deeper into his mouth, slightly choking when it hit the back of his throat. Then he prolonged the suck back to the head, making an obscene slurping noise around it as he kept it tight in his mouth, sucking hard. 

Changbin’s hand tightened its grip on Jisung’s hair, his thighs quivering as he murmured soft words of praise.

Jisung bobbed his head on Changbin' cock in earnest, closing his eyes, relaxing his throat. 

“Jisung…” Changbin whispered urgently, feeling his core ready to unravel. He was ready, but he was not ordering Jisung around. He could have. But this was something truly intimate, and since Jisung wanted to explore, he would let him make the call, whether to continue to suck, or to finish off with his hand. Jisung smiled around his cock and gripped Changbin’s thighs as he pulled himself closer.

Changbin wanted to pound that throat, but he feared his strength. He was rough during sex, but this wasn’t just anyone. Jisung was special. Changbin had never had to hold back with anyone during sex; no one had ever needed him to, but he could never hurt this man who stared at him with hazy eyes. So instead of slamming into Jisung's throat, he let the blonde take it at the speed he wanted…Which was too fucking slow.

“Jisung,” he said desperately. “I need to come.” 

The hurried back-and-forth of tight lips, now with extra pressure, pulled him over the brink. His fingers clenched in Jisung's hair, and the younger moaned around his length again. “Fuck, Jisung!” he cried out and his body trembled as he filled the condom with his cum. 

Jisung popped off with a smug smile and Changbin rolled off the condom, tying the end and tossing it aside.

Changbin grabbed a towel and poured a glass of water from the jug on the bedside table. He handed both to Jisung who wiped his face with the towel, and swallowed some liquid from the cup. Finally, he looked up with tear-moistened eyes. “That was better, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Changbin sat back on the bed, his dick hanging between his legs. “Fucking amazing.”

Jisung lounged back on the floor, lips lifting into a smirk. “So can I now?”

“Can you what?”

“Fuck you.” And he stood up, lowering his zipper, and shoving his pants and underwear down his legs, a little too eagerly.

Changbin laughed. “Is everything that simple for you, Jisung?” This was typical of the lab technician who always thought everything was as simple as mixing two chemicals to get a third. 

“What do you mean?” The blonde stared in surprise. “I – I want to –”

“You said you want  _ me _ to show  _ you _ whatever I wanted to do with you.”

“Ah,” the word fell from Jisung’s lips, and he blinked, probably trying to decipher just what Changbin was getting at.

So Changbin told him. “Sure, I’ve wanted to be fucked by you. But you know what else I’ve wanted?” Jisung shook his head. “I wanted to fuck you.”

Jisung blushed profusely at his words and began to wring his hands. “But uh – uh…”

Changbin approached lazily, Jisung’s eyes widening with every step closer. He reached around to cup Jisung’s ass. His fingers traced the subtle curves, nudging their way between the globes of his cheeks. Jisung’s erection was considerably firm now, the head glistening with pre-cum. “Have you ever had anyone or any _ thing _ – here?” his finger tapped against the younger’s pulsing hole.

Jisung’s intake of breath was audible. “Just…” he shuddered. “Just a few days ago, I – I…” He began to breathe heavily as Changbin began to trace his finger around the rim of his hole. “I was curious so I… I used a finger.”

Changbin moved his finger away, and began massaging his cheeks, kneading them between his fingers. Jisung let out a low moan, resting his head in the crook of Changbin’s neck. “How was it?”

“Strange,” Jisung admitted. “Wasn’t nice.”

“How did you do it?”

“Hm?” Jisung lifted his head to look at Changbin. “Um just… I… I just put it in. I mean, I put the tip inside.”

Changbin snorted. “You put the tip of your finger inside and decided you didn’t like it?”

“Ye-eah,” Jisung shrugged. “I didn’t think it would feel any better if I shoved my whole finger in.”

Changbin considered this. “Would you let me try? If you don’t like it we can do something else.”

Jisung bit his lip. “Can you make it feel good?”

“Pretty sure I can,” Changbin gave him a smug smile. He gestured to the bed with a tilt of his head.

Just when he’d begun to think nothing could compare to the sight of Jisung on his knees for him, he was proved wrong by the glorious sight of Jisung spread out on the bed for him. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer and joined him on the bed, running his hands slowly up Jisung’s slender thighs. He could feel his body tremble beneath his hands and it made him all the more eager for this. He spread Jisung’s thighs further apart, keeping his legs bent at the knees. 

Jisung propped himself up on his elbows and watched every move with intrigue, his pupils following carefully.

Changbin drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers, and offered Jisung a smile. “Relax, okay? It’ll feel awful if you don’t.” Jisung nodded, but Changbin could see the tension stiffen his muscles. “Trust me, Sung.” He placed a kiss on Jisung’s knee, causing the younger to smile.

Slowly, being as gentle as possible, he slipped his finger inside Jisung’s tight ring of muscle. It squeezed between flesh and slowly sank within, enveloped by warmth.

"Ahh!" Jisung said moaned with a soft hiss. "That is so weird."

"I can keep going?"

"Yeah, just put it in!" Jisung urged.

His finger pressed in more, and Jisung’s body jolted. “Is your whole finger in?”

“Jisung,” Changbin sighed. “Calm down. Relax, please.”

“Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, go on.”

With a playful glint in his eyes, Changbin slid deeper inside and Jisung gasped.

“How is that?”

“Maybe a little strange, but not truly painful,” Jisung admitted. 

Changbin cocked his head to the side as he gazed down at his finger sliding inside and back out. In a trance, he whispered, "I really like watching this."

Jisung’s eyebrows rose. "What?"

"You." His face, his ass, his whole body reacting to his touches. He fucking loved it all! 

He slid back, almost out, but when he pressed in again, a second finger joined him, stretching that ring of muscle wider. Jisung cried out in surprise. "Ah fuck! Fuck!” 

With an impish smirk, Changbin pressed as deep as he could and let his fingers curl up until he felt the lump inside. Jisung’s eyes popped open, and he let out a guttural moan. “Fuck, what was that?"

Changbin laughed and Jisung shot him a glare. “Prostate," he explained simply with a smug smile. 

"Aw, fuck. So that's how it feels. Do that again," he demanded.

"You mean …  _ this _ ?"

He curled his fingers again, stroking that spot, aiming for it. Jisung’s fists clenched the sheets, and his body arched up on its own. "Fuck! Argh!" 

“What about this?” His other hand reached down, and he softly stroked Jisung’s balls.

"Oh fuck, yes. Oh fuck," he shuddered deeply. Jisung clenched his teeth but could not hold back his wanton moans. He looked at Changbin with what had to be the sexiest, most fuckable face, lips parted with pure and utter allure, while intense desire burned in his eyes.

He took Jisung’s cock into his hand, spreading his pre-cum along the shaft, and began to pump it in slow, deliberate strokes. He increased the speed of his fingers thrusting in and out of his hole and Jisung began to release a string of profanities, shouting and thrusting up into Changbin’s hand. 

Changbin’s palm caressed the head of Jisung’s cock, his thumb pressing into his slit. “How does it feel, Jisung?”

Jisung only cried out in response. “Changbin! I – I’m… Oh! Fuck!” 

“Gonna come for me?” Changbin sped up his strokes, slowing the thrusting of his fingers but making sure they brushed against his prostate every time.

Jisung’s shaft began to pulse in throbs as Changbin milked him and strings of white decorated his stomach. Slowly, Changbin pulled his fingers out, and the younger male’s legs collapsed onto the bed.

“Are you alright?” he hovered over Jisung who stared at him dazedly.

“Changbin…” he panted. “That – that – so good…”

Changbin smiled, leaning down and planting a kiss onto his lips. Jisung’s hands carded through Changbin’s hair as he kissed back thoroughly, his tongue hot and surging. 

He pulled back, his fingers brushing through Changbin’s hair. “You’re not – not gonna…?” 

“Not gonna?” 

Jisung began to blush again. “I guess I thought you’d want to put your dick in me.”

Changbin laughed. “There’s no rush. Like I said, I’ve wanted you for a  _ long _ time. There’s a lot I’ve thought about doing and we can’t get through everything in one day.”

“But we will?”

“If you want to,” Changbin nodded.

“I do,” Jisung said quickly. “But there’s something I want before that.”

Changbin looked at him curiously. “What?”

Jisung hesitated. “You know how I saw Minho fucking you at that party?” Changbin nodded and he continued, “I want to do that again.”

“Fuck, Jisung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💖💖💖  
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
